I'll See You Again
by XxShoutNeverEverxX
Summary: Edward left.Bella walks alone in the woods that & Victoria gets her. When Bella is a Vampire,lead singer of the popular new band !MISFIRE!,what will happen when she sees people from her past.Does she still love Edward or has she met someone new?-Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll see you again**

**Edward walks alone in the woods that & Victoria gets her. When Bella is a Vampire,lead singer of the popular new band !MISFIRE!,what will happen when she sees people from her she still love Edward or has she met someone new?-*SNE***

**I own nothing except my OC's(Ryan , Dylan , Stephanie , and Catherine)  
**

* * *

He's gone.I can' believe he's gone.

I knew it was to good to be true! I inwardlingy sighed. I sobbed for hours end , contemplating everything that has happend in my life up to this point.  
But i guess all those 'i love yous' meant nothing.

Ha! I bet he found some beautiful vampire that can give him all he wants thats good enough for him cause i know i'm not ;i always knew i was never good enough for him.

But i guess i fell to hard and i guess zeus threw a lighting bolt down here to put me back in place. I sighed again. Dreading life without not gonna be easy.

Its gonna be terrible.

I sobbed loudly , untill i felt a rain drop on my head. Not caring i kept crying as the rain poured down matching my feelings.I got up looking at my muddy & wet clothes , and began to walk forward.  
Untill i heard a couple twigs snap , i knew it wasen't me cause right now all my feet were doing was making sloshing noises in the mud.I looked around suddenliy feeling paranoid.

I kept on walking till i heard a faint whisper although you could hear the faint growl in the word ' Gotcha`'. I whipped my head around to see victoria in a crouch ready to attack,

But before i could send any type of signal to my legs to start moving i heard a growl and then everthing turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt burning so much burning. It started in my toes and worked it's way up to my head. Oh God my head is throbbing! I wanted the pain to go away , I screamed and thrashed my legs about , trying to stop the pain but then I felt my heart speed up faster & faster till nothing. Complete silence except the drip-drops off the excess water from the storm. I , me , a vampire? I don't want to be a vampire , not know , after Edward left who am I suppose to share my eternal life with , am i suppose to be alone. "completely & Utterly alone" I whispered to myself while getting up and taking in my surroundings. Everything looked so clearer , it felt like I could see , like really see. 'Wow' I sighed. I looked out beyond the forest with my newly enhanced seeing and ran to any direction the wind took me.

**------------------------------------------------ 79 years later -------------------------------------------------**

"Ryan!" I hissed super low that any human couldn't hear. I saw Ryan's head pop out behind the door of the dressing room. I smiled at him and he smiled back as he entered the room. As he walked in , I closed the door with my mind. You see I'm telepathic and i can bring anything back to life. I have a shield but i can also use other vampires gifts as my own. So like i can store them inside of me until they are in need of use. So technically I have all Vampire gifts. But the most special that only I have is I can control my body with my mind. Like if I'm lets say thirsty i can use my mind to tell my body I'm full and I wont be Thirsty so I can not hunt forever. Oh and I can change my Appearance how awesome is that wow I'm starting to sound like Dylan.

"Bella?" Ryan asked snapping me out of my monologue. Humph he ruins the moment.

"What?" I hissed. Wow that was rude. I looked up at him with a sorryful expression , he understood.

"Were on in 5" He stated walking out of the room. I sighed and got up to check my make-up in the mirror. I looked at my glossy Brown hair and with a snap of my fingers I had Faint gold highlights. Much better. I put on my Black pumps and looked at myself again. I had on Black skinny Jeans with a white studded belt-a white t-shirt with a black vest that was left un-buttoned , My hair was all the way down cascading down my back to the middle and my bangs were swept to the left. I looked at myself once more and headed out to stage.

**

* * *

  
**

"How's it going San Antonio?" I yelled into the microphone. I heard shouting and screams of yeas & Goods.

"I didn't hear you!" I yelled again. The people screamed louder. I grinned at them , my fans were everything to me.

" Okay im going to start off with All around me and then im going to end off with a new song , Kay?"

Everyone nodded.

The music started and you can say I kind of got in the Zone.

_**My hands are searching for you**_

_**My arms are outstretched towards you**_

_**I feel you on my fingertips**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

_**This fire rising through my being**_

_**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**_

_**I'm still alive, I'm still alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**My hands float up above me**_

_**And you whisper you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

_**The music makes me sway**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_

_**I am alone and they are too with you, you**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_**We're still alive**_

_**And I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**So I cry**_

_**Holy**_

_**The light is white**_

_**Holy**_

_**And I see you**_

_**Only You**_

_**And I'm alive**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_**We're still alive**_

_**And I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**I give it to you**_

_**Now you own me**_

_**All I am**_

_**You said you would never leave me**_

_**I believe you**_

_**I believe**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healed**_

As the song ended , I quietly hissed to my band mates that we were going to sing Sorrow and then Im so sick

_**Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence**_

_**Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong.**_

_**Familiar breath of my old lies**_

_**Changed the color in my eyes**_

_**Soon he will perferate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**_

_**Sorrow lasts through this night**_

_**I'll take this piece of you, and hold for all eternity**_

_**For just one second I felt whole... as you flew right through me.**_

_**Left alone with only reflections of the memory**_

_**To face the ugly girl that's smothering me.**_

_**Sitting closer than my pain...**_

_**He knew each tear before it came,**_

_**And soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**_

_**We kiss each other one more time**_

_**And sing this lie that's half way mine**_

_**The sword is slicing through the questions so I won't be fooled**_

_**By his angel light..**_

_**Sorrow lasts through this night**_

_**I'll take this piece of you and for all eternity**_

_**For just one second I felt whole as you flew right though me**_

_**and up into the stars**_

_**Joy will come**_

We quickly went into our next song

_**I will break into your thoughts**_

_**With what's written on my heart**_

_**I will break, break**_

_**I'm so sick, infected with**_

_**Where I live**_

_**Let me live without this**_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness**_

_**I'm so sick**_

_**I'm so sick**_

_**If you want more of this**_

_**We can push out, sell out, die out**_

_**So you'll shut up**_

_**And stay sleeping**_

_**With my screaming in your itching ears**_

_**I'm so sick, infected with**_

_**Where I live**_

_**Let me live without this**_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness**_

_**I'm so sick**_

_**I'm so sick**_

_**Hear it, I'm screaming it**_

_**You're heeding to it now**_

_**Hear it, I'm screaming it**_

_**You tremble at this sound**_

_**You sink into my clothes**_

_**This invasion makes me feel**_

_**Worthless, hopeless, sick**_

_**I'm so sick, infected with**_

_**Where I live**_

_**Let me live without this**_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness**_

_**I'm so, I'm so sick**_

_**I'm so sick, infected with**_

_**Where I live**_

_**Let me live without this**_

_**Empty bliss, selfishness**_

_**I'm so (I'm so)**_

_**I'm so sick (I'm so sick)**_

_**I'm so (I'm so)**_

_**I'm so sick (I'm so sick)**_

I told the guys i just wanted my guitar and im going to do the acoustic version , they nodded and left why I played :

The fog went up and went it came down I was sitting on a stool with a guitar in my hands and the microphone by my mouth but still close to my guitar and so I started :

_**The walls between**_

_**You and I**_

_**Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight**_

_**The space between**_

_**Our calm and rage**_

_**started growing shorter , disappearing slowly day after day**_

_**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you**_

_**You were waiting for me too**_

_**And it makes me wonder**_

_**The older I get**_

_**Will I get over it**_

_**It's been way too long for the times we missed**_

_**I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think**_

_**The older I get**_

_**Maybe I'll get over it**_

_**It's been way too long for the times we missed**_

_**I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

_**The time between**_

_**Those cutting words**_

_**Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt**_

_**Do you believe**_

_**That time heals all wounds**_

_**It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you**_

_**What was I waiting for**_

_**I should've taken less and given you more**_

_**I should've weathered the storm**_

_**I need to say so bad**_

_**What were you waiting for**_

_**This could have been the best we ever had**_

_**Altro:**_

_**I'm just getting older**_

_**I'm not getting over you I'm trying to**_

_**I wish it didn't hurt like this**_

_**It's been way too long for the times we missed**_

_**I can't believe it still hurts like this**_

As i stopped i got up and bowed with a grin on my face and left towards the back of the stage.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Please Review!**

**Im only gonna post next chapter if i get at least 15 reviews , im not asking much.**

**So hit the shiny Review button(:***

**Oh && next chapter is Edward's POV.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the First time I have ever done Edward's Pov so try not to make to many Harsh comments about my lack of skills in Edward's ?**

**Well I should probably do the disclamiers thingy so here I go!**

**I Own Twilight!:)**

**. I wish but my wished don't come true. . :( Anyways...**

**But I do own the band members( Except Bella of course) and the manager. Okay . Cool.**

**Wow right now I fell like a giddy schoolgirl. Weird. I am giddy and im a schoolgirl , sorta.?**

**Well to the the story!**

* * *

**E Pov:**

Here I was sitting on my leather couch curled up in a ball trying to Rid my thoughts of Bella that have still been lingering in my thoughts since the day I left her.

The day I made the worst mistake in my life.

She's Probably all grown up now at the age of 97 given the chance if she's not--

No. I don't even want to think about that. It will upset me more then I already am.

Ha! I'm thinking about myself like the selfich Monster I am. I can still reamber the

day I took bella into the forest and told her I didn't love her anymore. I told her the Lie that

has been Nawing at my Cold Dead Heart every moment since I left her. it's been agonizing. I

can still see the pain in Bella's Big Brown Doe like eyes when I told her that. She belived me. Out

of all the times I told her I loved her , she believed me.

I shoulden't even be sitting here; I should be dead along with the res of my Family only I'm suck Immortal

to go thourghout my exsitence in Pain , aganoy , self-loathing untill someone is noce enough to come along and put me out of my misery but n-_'Edward if you don't get your self-Loathing ass down here I will come up there and burn you apart myself. Understand?'_ Alice said ending sweetly at the end.

I walked out of my room at a slow pace even compared to humans down the stairs. It's been months since i've been out of my room for any other reason except to hunt. I met the final end of the stairs and brought my head up to see the sad expressions of my family except for Alice. She was bouncing with joy & Excitment which I haven't seen her do since the day we left Bel-- No! I mustun't think of her , it's hurts to much to thik of her her blush that filled her cheeks instatnly or her soft caring smile that could light the whole room or -- I was inturrpued from my thoughts when Alice asked me to join her to watch T.v. I saw no use in arguing so I obliged. I sat next to her while she turned the channel to a Concert that was comming off Live-Feed in San Antonio , Texas.

That's when I heard the most Beautiful voice iv'e ever heard it was magnificent and it sounded just like--No! She suppose to be dead. She was supposed to have a happy life. She was suppose to marry a human-I cringed at the thought of her marrying anthor man- , have kids , grow old , see her grandchildren. She wasn't suppose to be on stage in San Antonio holding a guitar , looking exactly like she did when I left except even more magnifesent and with golden eyes of all of the things! When I left I was suppose to save her from being damned but no she manages to find a way to give her soul away with me no where near her.

I can't believe all my wasted effor-I was cut off yet again by Alice._'Edward pay ?'_She asked me with a very good Puppy dog look. I aggredd reluctently as I heard her sing.

"How's it going San Antonio?" Bella yelled into the microphone. I heard shouting and screams of yeas & Goods.

"I didn't hear you!" Bella yelled again. The people screamed louder. She grinned at them

" Okay im going to start off with All around me and then im going to end off with a new song , Kay?"

Everyone nodded.

The music started

**My hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

**This fire rising through my being**

**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

**I'm still alive, I'm still alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**My hands float up above me**

**And you whisper you love me**

**And I begin to fade**

**Into our secret place**

**The music makes me sway**

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

**I am alone and they are too with you, you**

**I'm still alive**

**I'm still alive**

**We're still alive**

**And I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**So I cry**

**Holy**

**The light is white**

**Holy**

**And I see you**

**Only You**

**And I'm alive**

**I'm still alive**

**We're still alive**

**And I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand**

**I give it to you**

**Now you own me**

**All I am**

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you**

**I believe**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healed**

As the song ended , She quickly begain anthor

**Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence**

**Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong.**

**Familiar breath of my old lies**

**Changed the color in my eyes**

**Soon he will perferate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**

**Sorrow lasts through this night**

**I'll take this piece of you, and hold for all eternity**

**For just one second I felt whole... as you flew right through me.**

**Left alone with only reflections of the memory**

**To face the ugly girl that's smothering me.**

**Sitting closer than my pain...**

**He knew each tear before it came,**

**And soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by**

**We kiss each other one more time**

**And sing this lie that's half way mine**

**The sword is slicing through the questions so I won't be fooled**

**By his angel light..**

**Sorrow lasts through this night**

**I'll take this piece of you and for all eternity**

**For just one second I felt whole as you flew right though me**

**and up into the stars**

**Joy will come**

She quickly went into her next song

**I will break into your thoughts**

**With what's written on my heart**

**I will break, break**

**I'm so sick, infected with**

**Where I live**

**Let me live without this**

**Empty bliss, selfishness**

**I'm so sick**

**I'm so sick**

**If you want more of this**

**We can push out, sell out, die out**

**So you'll shut up**

**And stay sleeping**

**With my screaming in your itching ears**

**I'm so sick, infected with**

**Where I live**

**Let me live without this**

**Empty bliss, selfishness**

**I'm so sick**

**I'm so sick**

**Hear it, I'm screaming it**

**You're heeding to it now**

**Hear it, I'm screaming it**

**You tremble at this sound**

**You sink into my clothes**

**This invasion makes me feel**

**Worthless, hopeless, sick**

**I'm so sick, infected with**

**Where I live**

**Let me live without this**

**Empty bliss, selfishness**

**I'm so, I'm so sick**

**I'm so sick, infected with**

**Where I live**

**Let me live without this**

**Empty bliss, selfishness**

**I'm so (I'm so)**

**I'm so sick (I'm so sick)**

**I'm so (I'm so)**

**I'm so sick (I'm so sick)**

The fog went up and went it came down Bella was sitting on a stool with a guitar in her hands and the microphone by her mouth but still close to her guitar and so she started :

**The walls between**

**You and I**

**Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight**

**The space between**

**Our calm and rage**

**started growing shorter , disappearing slowly day after day**

**I was sitting there waiting in my room for you**

**You were waiting for me too**

**And it makes me wonder**

**The older I get**

**Will I get over it**

**It's been way too long for the times we missed**

**I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think**

**The older I get**

**Maybe I'll get over it**

**It's been way too long for the times we missed**

**I can't believe it still hurts like this**

**The time between**

**Those cutting words**

**Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt**

**Do you believe**

**That time heals all wounds**

**It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you**

**What was I waiting for**

**I should've taken less and given you more**

**I should've weathered the storm**

**I need to say so bad**

**What were you waiting for**

**This could have been the best we ever had**

**Altro:**

**I'm just getting older**

**I'm not getting over you I'm trying to**

**I wish it didn't hurt like this**

**It's been way too long for the times we missed**

**I can't believe it still hurts like this**

She stopped and got up and exited the stage with a grin on her face.

All those songs were...so full of emotion so full of..pain.

Then the last song it was about me I could just tell.. I hurt her.. well I knew I hurt her just not this Bad.

* * *

**W-O-Freaking-Wow:)**

**Seven Pages I am so proud of myself:)**

**Well Review! I at least want to get up to 10 or 11 untill I post my next chapter is that really to much to ask.? I hope not:)**

**Well Im off to eat browines and Shun the non-Believers:)**

**Love.**

**The Peace maker(-- Weird.I know)**

**a.k.a S.N.E **


	4. Chapter 4

I walked off the stage with a grin on my face. You know fans do that to you. I laughed. I exited the building saying bye to my band members and telling them ill see them at the hotel. They told me have a good night sleep and we all snickered at the private joke. I walked across the parking lot and into my Black & Red Bugatti Veyron. Ahh how I loved it. I smiled. It was by far the most expensive legal street car available on the market. It is the fastest accelerating car reaching 0-60 in 2.6 seconds. It goes 253 mph. I grinned at put it in reverse and zoomed out the parking lot. I was going down the highway to my hotel at 232 mph when the red light came on. I skidded to a stop when I saw the Lamborghini Reventon . Sure it wasn't as fast as my car but it still was beautiful. I so need to buy one of those for my collection I Thought. My face probably was glowing at the idea of owning a new car. That is until I saw who was actually in the vehicle. It was none-other then the Backstabbing loathing Greek God himself. Edward. Oh well this is going to be good. I smiled to myself. I wonder If he'll recognize me? I wonder?

"Hey" I said waving my hands at him.

"Hi"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"Can I go with you" I said mentally laughing at how slutty I sound.

"No"

"And Why not?"

"Because.."

"What?"

"Do you know where the Driskill Hotel is?"'s where im staying. Stalker.

"?"I should borrow his power for a couple minutes. All of a sudden I had a jolt of electricity go threw me. Kay I Have it now how to turn it on , -Why can't I read your mind-Edward. Yes.

"Why can't you what?" He looked stunned.

"Aww..Eddie don't you rember me?"

He looked at me confused then said "Don't call me Eddie"

I dropped my shield and replayed the part of him leaving me and Changing a couple hours after.

He looked at me and stuttered "Bella?"

I gazed upon his eyes they looked like he found his lost .Priceless.

"Oh well can you look at the time." I looked at my wrist to see my 'imaginary watch'. "Bye Eddie"

And Sped off leaving Edward in the Dust.

***************************************

I finally made it to the Hotel when I noticed the Lamborghini parking. He's following me. I got out and made my way to my room to see 'Eddie' Eyeing me. I flipped him off and went on my way. I walked into my room and sat on my bed waiting for morning to come.

It was 7:15 and I was getting ready to head out and leave for Las Vegas. So Joy. I looked in the mirror and I was Pleased with what I saw. I had on brown Deep Cowl Front Tunic w/Crystal Heart Trim , White Pants, and Brown Marianela heels. My hair was Wavy and put down. I had on my Chanel Brown Sunglasses. I fixed my hair and got in my car ready for the ride to Las Vegas.

I arrived in Las Vegas at the next morning. When I got there I sat on my bed writing new songs and practicing the guitar.

When I was done practicing it was 1 in the afternoon. Sigh. I have to go to the ampatheater . I walked out of my room, to the elevator, and into the lobby. I asked the valet for my car. The went and got it and i quickly got in. I arrived at 2 pm and walked in greeting everyone. I walked into my dressing room and chose my outfit.

4 hours later.

I was finally done putting on my outfit, fixing my hair & makeup..

I looked in the mirror and checked over myself.

I had on a White Asymmetrical Blousant Sleeve Romper w/Self Belt and Black & White Zenzeeli.I had my hair down and Wavy with a little bit of makeup.

***************************************

"Bella, the concert starts in five"Dylan said

"Kay, no leave"

He obliged

I walked out of the room and up the staircase. I heard the screaming fans outside. I smiled. I walked out and waved to the crowd. I sat on my stool center stage. Stage people came out and gave me my guitar. I scooted closer to the mic and began.

"hey"

I earned a roar from the crowd

"Okay don't get too excited now this is my First song and I have Six more so Try not to Boo Me off, Kay?"

I thought I heard a Fimaler Velvet voice say Never but I shook it off.

"This is for my mom who passed away It's called The best Day"

**"I'm five years old**

**It's getting cold**

**I've got my big coat on**

**I hear your laugh**

**And look up smiling at you**

**I run and run**

**Past the pumpkin patch**

**And the tractor rides**

**Look now -- the sky is gold**

**I hug your legs and fall asleep**

**On the way home**

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall**

**I know you're not scared of anything at all**

**Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away**

**But I know I had the best day**

**With you today**

**I'm thirteen now**

**And don't know how my friends**

**Could be so mean**

**I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys**

**And we drive and drive**

**Until we've found a town**

**Far enough away**

**And we talk and window-shop**

**Until I've forgotten all their names**

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to**

**Now at school**

**I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you**

**Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay**

**But I know I had the best day**

**With you today**

**I have an excellent father**

**His strength is making me stronger**

**God smiles on him**

**Inside and out**

**He's better than I am**

**I grew up in a pretty house**

**And I had space to run**

**And I had the best days with you**

**There is a video**

**I found from back when I was three**

**You set up a paint set in the kitchen**

**And you're talking to me**

**It's the age of princesses and pirate ships**

**And the seven dwarfs**

**Daddy's smart**

**And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world**

**Now I know why all the trees change in the fall**

**I know you were on my side**

**Even when I was wrong**

**And I love you for giving me your eyes**

**Staying back and watching me shine**

**And I didn't know if you knew**

**So I'm taking this chance to say**

**That I had the best day**

**With you today"**

I inhaled threw my nose and said "This is kind of personal but bear with me." I smiled and got up from the stool and kicked it to the side. I grabbed the mic and put it by mouth and started.

**"He is sensible and so incredible**

**And all my single friends are jealous**

**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**

**I couldn't ask for anything better**

**He opens up my door and I get into his car**

**And he says you look beautiful tonight**

**And I feel perfectly fine**

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**

**You're so in love that you act insane**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**He respects my space**

**And never makes me wait**

**And he calls exactly when he says he will**

**He's close to my mother**

**Talks business with my father**

**He's charming and endearing**

**And I'm comfortable**

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**

**You're so in love that you act insane**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**He can't see the smile I'm faking**

**And my heart's not breaking**

**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**

**And you were wild and crazy**

**Just so frustrating intoxicating**

**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name**

**I'm so in love that I acted insane**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**

**Never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you"**

I smiled at the applause. I looked to the ground and when I looked back up I saw Him. The Backstabbing Self-Loathing Greek God Himself , standing in the Front Row. I sighed. They were all there. Fine. It's not gonna affect me. Nope not at all. I was so wrong.

"**Here's I'd Lie"**

**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke I fake a smile**

**That I know all his favorite songs**

**And..**

**[chorus:]**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him,**

**I'd lie**

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**[chorus]**

**He stands there then walks away**

**My god if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you...**

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything**

**But my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is**

**My god he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make up**

**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**

**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**If you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

"This" Pause I cant believe im gonna say this" is about a boy I used to Know." I smiled at all the Happy Memories.

**He drowns in his dreams**

**An exquisite extreme I know**

**He's as damned as he seems**

**And more heaven than a heart could hold**

**And if I try to save him**

**My whole world could cave in**

**It just ain't right**

**It just ain't right**

**Oh and I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's magic and myth**

**As strong as what I believe**

**A tragedy with**

**More damage than a soul should see**

**And do I try to change him?**

**So hard not to blame him**

**Hold on tight**

**Hold on tight**

**Oh 'cause I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**I'm longing for love and the logical**

**But he's only happy hysterical**

**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**

**Waited so long**

**So long**

**He's soft to the touch**

**But frayed at the end he breaks**

**He's never enough**

**And still he's more than I can take**

**Oh 'cause I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**[Fading]**

**Beautiful**

**(Beautiful disaster)**

**Beautiful disaster**

They cheered and roared and I walked off the stage to change my outfit.

I ran to the dressing room and hurriedly put on my Dark Blue dress that fit me nice at the curves and made a v neck. I put on my 4 in black heels and ran back out.

I stopped in front of the mirror and check everything. Check.

I waved as I walked out again.

I began right away after the cheering died down.

**"Down to you**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**

**But I don't know what I**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**I'm saying something**

**That I should've never thought**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**I'm saying something**

**That I should've never thought of you of you**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**

**But I don't know what I want**

**No, I don't know what I want**

**You got it you got it**

**Some kind of magic**

**Hypnotic hypnotic**

**You're leaving me breathless**

**I hate this I hate this**

**You're not the one I believe in**

**With God as my witness**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**I'm saying something**

**That I should've never thought**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**I'm saying something**

**That I should've never thought of you of you**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**

**But I don't know what I want**

**No, I don't know what I want**

**Don't know what I want**

**But I know it's not you**

**Keep pushing and pulling me down**

**But I know in my heart it's not you**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**I'm saying something**

**That I should've never thought**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**I'm saying something**

**That I should've never thought of you**

**I knew, I know in my heart it's not you**

**I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want**

**Oh no, I've should have never thought"**

**I paused and started again.**

**Just talk yourself up**

**And tear yourself down**

**You've hit your one wall**

**Now find a way around**

**Well what's the problem?**

**You've got a lot of nerve**

**So what did you think I would say?**

**No you can't run away, no you can't run away**

**So what did you think I would say?**

**No you can't run away, no you can't run away**

**You wouldn't**

**I never wanted to say this**

**You never wanted to stay**

**I put my faith in you, so much faith**

**And then you just threw it away**

**You threw it away**

**I'm not so naive**

**My sorry eyes can see**

**The way you fight shy**

**Of almost everything**

**Well, if you give up**

**You'll get what you deserve**

**So what did you think I would say?**

**No you can't run away, no you can't run away**

**So what did you think I would say?**

**No you can't run away, no you can't run away**

**You wouldn't**

**I never wanted to say this**

**You never wanted to stay**

**I put my faith in you, so much faith**

**And then you just threw it away**

**You threw it away**

**You were finished long before**

**We had even seen the start**

**Why don't you stand up, be a man about it**

**Fight with your bare hands about it now**

**I never wanted to say this**

**You never wanted to stay, well did you**

**I put my faith in you, so much faith**

**And then you just threw it away**

**I never wanted to say this**

**You never wanted to stay**

**And I put my faith in you, so much faith**

**And then you just threw it away"**

"Okay guys this is the last song and then Im out" I smiled and people got sad looks that I woulden't be performing longer.

**"I am outside**

**And I've been waiting for the sun**

**With my wide eyes**

**I've seen worlds that don't belong**

**My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize**

**Tell me why we live like this**

**Keep me safe inside**

**Your arms like towers**

**Tower over me**

**Yeah**

**'Cause we are broken**

**What must we do to restore**

**Our innocence**

**And oh, the promise we adored**

**Give us life again**

**'Cause we just wanna be whole**

**Lock the doors**

**Cause I'd like to capture this voice**

**It came to me tonight**

**So everyone will have a choice**

**And under red lights**

**I'll show myself it wasn't forged**

**We're at war**

**We live like this**

**Keep me safe inside**

**Your arms like towers**

**Tower over me**

**'Cause we are broken**

**What must we do to restore**

**Our innocence**

**And oh, the promise we adored**

**Give us life again**

**'Cause we just wanna be whole**

**Tower over me**

**Tower over me**

**And I'll take the truth at any cost**

**'Cause we are broken**

**What must we do to restore**

**Our innocence**

**And oh, the promise we adored**

**Give us life again**

**'Cause we just wanna be whole"**

I grinned and walked off the stage hoping the Cullen's didn't get backstage passes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Charcters only plot line:)**

* * *

.Un-Fucking-Believeable.

is the perfect word to even began to describe this eyes were wide but I managed to keep my jaw shut tightly whilr looking at six Familer Faces.I resisted the urge to shout I missed you and jump edward's bones,but I kept to myself in of a sudden I has an empipah-whatever their called.I could forgive all of them except Edward because they didn't Rip out my heart,stab it,then stomp on it and repeat the ,I feel a little bitchy today.I grinned at the it happend fast I was standing their in front of all The Cullens grinning like a madman when I fell back hard,and on top of me was a very hyper eyes werebright as she hurridly pushed herself off of me and brushed the 'Imaginary' dust off her pants and helped me up.I smiled and hugged her telling her I missed her.I looked back to the rest of the family to see Carlise & Esme behing Edward who was on the left of Jasper who was trying to contain Alice's was looking at her nails bored while Emmett was grinning like a Fool at me.

Emmett gave me his famous bear hugs and I told Rosalie I missed her though she said Whatever._Yeah thanks for caring._I walked up to jasper and we hugged akwardly and did the whole I miss you Hug,Hug,Tear(Even though we can't cry).I looked to see Edward with a frown so I outstrecthed my hands as I watched him grin walking towardsme and I walked past him to Carlise & started laughing till Rosalie smacked him across his I greeted everyone except Eddie Boy,We walked to my Dressing sat down along the couches while I sat at my Vanity Table, Brushing my hair.

"So what Brings you here,Not that im _not_ happy,but care to explain after 70 yrs I see you at my concert?"I asked with raised eyebrows.

"WEe _ ALL _missed you."Alice said streching out ?

"Alice you can stretch out the word All,All you want but it's not gonna change my desicion."Knowing full well she saw my looked shocked I figured out her plan.I coulden't help but snap at her.

"-Waliy dosen't think the poor fraguile human could figure that out;Well News Flash Im Not human anymore."I scolded adding the wagging finger in the mix.

Alice just sat there not sure how to respond."Well Really this was fun"Gesturing with my hands between me & them"But if you excuse me my tour is coming to an end and I have to go home"I said and added muttering "Where ever that is."

I was halfway out the door when I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back.I turned around to come face-to-face with the the Mr.I break peoples heart.

.Edward.

His eyes held worry,sorrow and .He woulden't.I shook the thought from my head.

"Let Go"I hissed struggling to get out of his grip in vain.

"No."He said his voice frim and his lips prussed in a tight line.

"What?Did you say?Well sorry but you have to so let go?"I said trying to keep the hostilaty out of my voice.

"Yes I said No.I must speak with you Immediatly" He was going all 1918 on me which he knew would throw me in a daze.I recovered.

Then I scoffed."Why?What the Fuck makes you think that Ill let _you _talk to _me?"I asked_

_"_Because I love you."He said as he let go of my arm.

"Yeah."I said in the sweetest voice I could muster"I dont"I said walking away before muttering"Paybacks a bitch Edward" knowing he could hear.

***

I began to regret what I said to Edward.I preactlly no I did lie to his face.

.I do love him.

Even after everything that happend I just can't let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe I just did that I thought as I walked up the stairs and into the big blue and grey tour bus. I passed by Matthew and Dylan who were sitting on the couch in front of the mini plasma playing one of their games.I sat in the unused kitchen and ran a hand through my hair and plopped my head against the hard stone table. I closed my eyes as I tried to reamber what it felt like to a few moments I realised that my actions were pointless and picked up my head and gave it a little shake before going over to Matthew who was watching tv since Dylan left his sorry ass.

"What'cha doin`" I asked bumping him with my shoulder trying to act as friendly as possible in my mood and curent state.

"Nothin`"

"Dosen't seem like nothin"

"Well-"

"Are you depressed?"

"well-wait!No."

"Then I don't care."I said getting up from the couch and picking imaginary lint off of my pants.

"Your a fag."He pouted

"Asshat!" I yelled as he looked confuesd

"My ass dosen't wear a it?"He said turing around slightly as I giggled and walked towards are mini office space where Stephanie our manager works.I sat down in the swivly chair going sideways every once in awhile when the phone started ringing.

"Stephanie Phone!"I yelled as I looked at my nails

"Bella the phone!"Dylan yelled

"Wha-?Oh yeah."I muttered knowing I would be blushing for sure right now.

"Ello Governa!"I squealed

"Um...Hello?"A soothing voice asked from the other line

"Cha` you reached Bella's Managa may I help ya?"I asked smaking my lips every word or so as I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Are you sure we have the right number?"He asked

"Pssha dis?"I asked my voice filling up with attitude

"It's Hollywood Undead's Manager to say yes to being the opening to Bella's concerts."

I nearly dropped the phone but caught it before It hit the floor.

"Oh My GOD!"I yelled"So wait?"After I calmed my voice"HU will be my opening act?"I asked excited

"Your opening act?"He asked confuesd

"Oh yeah sorry it's "I said smiling though he coulden't see me

"Oh Hi"He squeaked out"Your Bella like the Bella Swan."

"Yeah..."I trailed off as my eyebrows knitted in confuesion

"I am a huge fan huge fan anyways yes we would like to say yes to your offer."He said going from preppy school girl to buisness typhoonin seconds.

"Cool I say yes to."

"Alright were set to meet you in LA so we will see you then."

"See ya."I grinned and hung up the phone before jumping up onto Stephanie's Desk and jumping around.

"Ahem"I heard a thoart clear an I looked up to see Stephanie glaring at me from the door.

" Stephanie"I said smiling nervosly as I got off and started straighting up her papers before running out of the bus.

"Phewie!"I joked as I put my hand on my head and leaned on the bus.I was about to go inside again when I saw that fimiliar shade of bronze hair across the street turning a is such a stalker I thought grinning.I ran at human speed over there when I saw him leaning on the wall frowning as he eyebrows knit together in fustration.

"Hey."I smiled

"Hi."He said shortly

"I wanted to apoligize."

"For What"

"For acting like a total booty head."I said looking down

"Booty head?"He said and I could hear him stifleing his laughter

"Yeah cutting down on cussing"

".But your not the booty head.I am."

"Nope.I am accept it."

He looked at me and I could see he gave up.

"I wanted to say I was sorry and ask If we could be friends."

"Friends?"He asked

"Friends"I confirmed

"Yeah I would love that."

I nodded at him before hugging at him as I smiled and walked away.

I'm Friends with Edward Cullen.

"Who would of thought?"I muttered as I kicked a stray rock on the sidewalk.A couple seconds went by when I heard a crash and a 'Young Lady stop'.

I turned towards the voice and saw a gruff man standing by a bentaly with a hole in the windsheild.

"Poopie"I pouted before sprinting in the oppiste direction and I swear I heard laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

After My little episode with the rock I ran back to the bus to chill with Matthew seeing he could make me feel better about this whole situation. I don't know what is about him It's just like...Like he's another Jake. I sighed. How I missed Jake. You see Jake turns out he was a werewolf. Yeah;who would of thought? Well after he gave up trying to seduce me and feel the same love I have for him he just become someone I could really trust. I remember when he told me that Sam explained to him about Imprints and that he would never fall for that cheesy fairytale crap. Then I remember the day that he fell for that cheesy fairytale crap and let me tell you,he fell hard.

_Flashback:_

_I was in my house cooking some chicken soup for Charlie-since he was home with a cold-While listing to some music videos on the TV. I was about to cut up some green peppers when the doorbell rang. I stopped what I was doing and wiped my hand on my shirt and walked towards the door. I opened it to be welcomed with a giant hug from the one and only Jake. I hugged him back just as fiercely and giggled when he wouldn't let go. Finally I told him hands off the merchandise and he laughed as he unwrapped his hands from me and walked towards the couch and called me to come sit by him saying he needed to talk._

"_Bells."He started as I sat on the couch with my knees to my chest and my head leaning on my hands._

"_I imprinted" _

"_Whoa,Are you serious?" I asked getting closer to him._

"_Yeah,Here name is Lynn she just moved here from Michigan and Bells the first time I saw her it was like magic. I know I swore to myself I would never fall for that stupid imprinting crap,But I just can't help it,it's like it hurts just to e away from her I have to have her near me at all times. I...Bells...I just...Thanks."He whispered as he put his hands in hair and pulled gently._

"_What..Why?"_

"_If it weren't for you telling me you didn't see me like that and practically forcing me to find someone. I probably would have never met Lynn. Gorgeous gorgeous Lynn."_

"_Whoa. Sounds like it's for real."_

"_Damn straight"He laughed and that was the last time I saw him._

_End of Flashback_

2 months later they married and moved to Michigan back to her home town. 4 months later I was changed. 3 years after I was changed and could handle humans I went out and searched for him. He was in Michigan just like he said and I saw him walk out a restaurant with Lynn,they both looked so happy that I left not wanting to disrupt them. Then came 20 years and I couldn't stand it I went back and found Jake's address. I walked up to the house and found Lynn sitting on the front porch while the house was empty and quiet. I wondered where Jake was. I walked up to Lynn and she explained tome that when Jake had stopped Transforming he also lost his strength and healing powers. He got in a car accident when he was 34 and Lynn was with him. She said during the impact a glass shard from the windshield sliced through her stomach. Then she explained to me that she was pregnant with twins and their 3 year old was in the back. His name was Thomas and he was on Jacob's side so he died along with him. I dry sobbed for days till I finally moved on and met the band. I still go back to Michigan once in awhile to visit his and Lynn's grave since she died of cancer at 68.

I Sat on the couch with Matthew as he played Xbox and cursed at the screen saying it was cheating. How on earth a TV can cheat is beyond me. I looked at Matthew and it was as if I suddenly saw him in a new light. Like I never really noticed the way his eyes shine with excitement or his cute grin or how his eyebrow knit together when he concentrated really really hard. I smiled as I took in his features but shook my head as I thought of why I had thought of Matthew like that,Matt,Mattie,M-dog,Mixxizle. The bestfriend that was always there. Why had I thought of him that way? I tried to clear my head but Matthew was talking to me.

"So How was your little stroll?"He asked

"Okay,I guess,I ran into Edward."

"What he do?"HE said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing,were friends now,thought I'm pretty sure he wants to be more. I'm not sure thought"I said honestly.

Matthew was speaking but I only saw his lips moving. His beautiful full lips moving. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. To ravish him. Though I have no idea why I did it. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his and at first his lips were frozen from shock but then he responded with just as much force as I had. I grabbed onto his hair as I tried to pull him closer to me and I felt his arm circle around my waist hitching me onto his lap to where I was straddling him. I kissed him one more time and pulled my head away from his as I panted. He looked at me,his eyebrow cocked before his lips attacked mine once more. I kissed him with more passion before we heard the door slam open and we both jumped back to see an amused Ryan standing in the entrance.

"Well Look who was doing the dirty?"He smirked.

Arrogant Fool.


	8. Chapter 8

I jumped off of Matt and stalked towards Ryan.

"Jerk."I glared

"I'm a jerk, you ain't never lie, But aye do me a favor and call me jerk one more time" He said grinning as he moon walked to his room.

"Freak." I muttered and went back to sit next to Matt. I leaned into him and he put his arm over my shoulder and smiled.

"So what was that about?"He asked his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Um…I don't really know I just wanted to-like you were there and so were your lips-"

"And my insanely awesome good looks caused you to finally realize your love for me and you decided to act upon thee and kiss me-th?"He said teasingly. I gulped and glanced around nervously before looking back into his gold eyes.

"Well..yeah."I admitted with a wary grin.

"So you mean?"He asked pointing to himself in disbelief. I nodded and stood up pulling him with me and positioned him so he was facing me. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I mean right now I just realized maybe I have deeper feelings for you then that of a bestfriend and maybe we can try to act upon it?"

"Go , y Chico, Boy and-"

"Yes, Exactlly."I said smiling.

He nodded and we sat back on the couch and played some more games and a shared a few kisses know and then. It was a little after 1am when we decided to call it quits and Matt headed towards his room and I headed towards mine. I shut the door behind me and sat on my bed and just started thinking. Thinking about everything. Matt, Edward, The Cullen's , Music. The whole Taco(: I was sitting there when I got the sudden Idea for a song and I lunged at my guitar and started strumming.

'I've been awake for awhile now-' I started and began singing

you've got me feelin like a child now

cause every time i see your bubbly face

i get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes

makes me crinkle my nose

where ever it goes i always know

that you make me smile

please stay for a while now

just take your time

where ever you go

The rain is fallin on my window pane

but we are hidin in a safer place

under the covers stayin dry and warm

you give me feelins that i adore

It starts in my toes

makes me crinkle my nose

where ever it goes

i always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Where ever you go

What am i gonna say

When you make me feel this way

I just........mmmmmmmmmmm

It starts in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Where ever it goes

i always know

that you make me smile

please stay for a while now

just take your time

where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now

You tucked me in just like a child now

Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

Cause you make me smile

Baby just take your time

Holding me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go...

[Colbie Caillat - Bubbly ]

Wasn't something I would usually write but it felt right.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, Bitches;D I own Nothing&&Never will-Now read(:* Oh& I'm way sorry for not updating sooner, It's just I'm currently in the process of trying to make a book. Like a real one. So I'm trying to do that&&I have unfourtantly neglected ya'll, But no need to fret cause here I am lovelies;D

2 Months ago. Two Months ago I made the Choice to be With Matt. He was like my everything, but for some reason I cannot help, but feel like something is missing. You Know. I do not know. I just-The Cullen's they still come to my shows, but they are not so into my life anymore. Edward and me are Bestfriend's now. He said if he could not have me than he would be as close to possible to me without actually being with me- which turned out to be a best friend so here we are. Yay. Really. God even in my mind I am like a sarcastic depressed Weirdo. Maybe it's because I am listening to Creep By Radiohead. Probably, Did you know it was banned in England for being depressing? I didn't Ryan told me that when he came into my room like 2 minutes ago. I sighed, Am I really going to do this again? , I asked myself. I shook my head. I have to do another World Tour and my first stop is Seattle, How fucking Ironic. I have not stepped foot in Washington since Victoria-so this is just fabulous. Really it is. I groaned and leaned back onto the headboard of the queen bed in the hotel that I'm staying in. I got up and walked towards the couch, grabbing my suitcase and walking out of the room-nothing left to do. Once I reached the elevator, I saw that 3 other people were waiting for it to and out of instinct they backed away from me when I stood next to them. I got in without a word when the elevator dinged and stood in the corner-my suitcase on the floor and my arms crossed-when the other passengers glanced at me I glared at them, not in the best mood now. I was fully annoyed that we had to do another tour since I really wanted to relax and be a normal Vampire. Well as normal as a famous vampire can get, the other passengers hurried off when we reached the lobby and I just smirked.

I exited the hotel and got into the limo that was waiting for me in the front and I slid in welcoming to dark tinted windows and privacy. I reached for my head and slowly took off the White bob wig that was placed on my head and shook my brown hair out. I pressed the button for the window to go down and causally tossed the wig out as if I do it every day, which I do.

"On." I commanded and the voice-activated flat screen appeared on the black wall. I scanned the channels for what seemed like hours until we finally made it to the ampatheater that they built back in 2023. I stepped out of the limo with the clothes and make-up I had just applied earlier.[Outfit, Hair, and makeup on profile;D]. As I did, Screaming surrounded engulfed me and it really didn't help that I have super hearing and I badly wanted to drain everybody here since I haven't hunted in awhile which was majorly bad for them right now. I signed a couple autographs, before heading into the building. I don't get why the made such a big deal of this tour, I mean I've had dozens before and I've never had this many fans in one place. My manger told me that they sold all the tickets-which were like 3,500,089 which she began to tell me beat Rod Stewarts big concert at Copacabana Beach in I don't know when[True-Rod Stewart held a concert with 3,500,000 people. Look it up] by 89 people. I was all like yay for me-let's do a dance, not. So there were people across the street trying to get through the security and I was like stunned. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts when some fans that were let into the building early since they paid extra started to pull at my clothes. I was terrified cause at that moment I was seriously anger at them for ruining my dress and was tempted to rip them all apart, but security got to them first. My bodyguards led my backstage and into the dressing room where I changed out of my dress and got ready for the concert.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased with what I saw [Look at profile] and sat down till they came for me to sing on stage. I've written a couple new songs, but they sounded more pop ever since I got with matt. Before they were Dark, so I lost a lot of fans cause my music wasn't they're genre, but I was okay with that. You know the whole gain some-lose some. You know what I mean. I got bored of just sitting here so I went to the backstage area that was located a couple halls from my dressing room[Dressing room& Backstage are on profile;D]. I sat on the couch while Hollywood Undead played their last song. I was about to greet them when they came out, but they were distracted by the VIP girls trying to flock around them-one even took off her top right there. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and grabbed the Mic that someone handed me and they put on all the 'equipment' and I walked out on stage.

"Hello Seattle! Are you ready for the best Concert in your lives?" I yelled into the Microphone in a fake cheerful voice. They screamed back at me and I gave a nod to the band. Here goes nothing.

[Ignorance -Paramore]

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

We played a couple more songs till we came to last one and I opened my mouth.

[I'm in love with you-Cassie]

People of the world uh  
(huh huh huh huh)  
Listen up, can you get this track any louder?  
(huh huh huh huh)

I'm in love with you and every little thing you do  
I'm in love with you (yeah hey hey)  
I'm in love with you can't take my eyes off you  
I'm in love with you

Yeah, I'm in love with you baby  
you drive me crazy  
I wanna get to know you  
Yeah (ow), I can tell that you want me  
the way you pushed up on me I know

You want me to move closer, get closer  
If you wanna go gotta let me know  
Closer, get closer  
To your luvin, uh I think I'm fallin'

I'm in love with you and every little thing you do  
I'm in love with you (yeah hey hey)  
I'm in love with you can't take my eyes off you  
I'm in love with you

Yeah, from the first time I saw ya  
said I couldn't ignore ya  
I'de like to get to know ya  
Yeah (ow), you know it's getting late now  
And I should be on my way now I know

You want me to move closer, get closer  
If you wanna go gotta let me know  
Closer, get closer  
To your luvin, uh I think I'm fallin'

I'm in love with you and every little thing you do  
I'm in love with you (yeah hey hey)  
I'm in love with you can't take my eyes off you  
I'm in love with you

When the feeling gets right into ya  
and it's something bout tonight  
and we can make it ours yeah  
Baby its just an ilusion  
It's something that I like  
boy I think I'm fallin'  
Could it be?

I'm in love with you and every little thing you do  
I'm in love with you (yeah hey hey)  
I'm in love with you can't take my eyes off you  
I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you and every little thing you do  
I'm in love with you (yeah hey hey)  
I'm in love with you can't take my eyes off you  
I'm in love with you

I ended with my head bowed and I walked off stage and ran to my dressing room, Venom stinging my eyes. I wanted that song to be for Matt-I truly did, but it wasn't-It was from it.


	10. Chapter 10

I locked the door, rushed over to the farthest corner away from the door, and slid down the wall. I let the venom well up in my eyes, the tears that would never leave my eyes and dry sobbed. I did not know what to do. I did not know whom to choose. Matt or Edward, I mean Matt he's awesome. He is funny, sweet, and just an overall optimistic person. Then there is Edward, The brooding asshole, the sweet, romantic, gorgeous brooding asshole. I inhaled and exhaled loudly-my body dropping with the unneeded breath. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't I choose one? I sat there thinking for a while until I came up with a resolution that would help with all this shit.

I would leave. I need to leave and clear out my thoughts. I do not care how long it takes-their vampires they live long. I groaned and fisted my small hands into my brown hair and yanked at in a frustrated tug. I went to my overnight bag that lay on the floor beside the bed since there was no room for a dresser or a closet. I picked it up, not caring whether there were things inside that I actually needed and did not have. I walked out of the room into the small space that we call a living room; I grabbed a mail card and ripped it in two then found a pen near the sink, which was never used. I wrote a sincere apology to Edward since I had him on a Rollercoaster ever since he showed up and put it on the table face down. To Edward I wrote then laid the pen beside it. I heard someone walk in and turned around to come face to face with the one person I really didn't need to see right now. Matt-Just great-Terrific really. I took a deep breath and took a step forward with my mouth opening and closing with words they wanted to form.

"I need to go." I said quietly. If it wasn't for his super hearing he would have never heard me.

"Cool. Where you going?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. I looked at him stupidly. Did he not get it?

"I said I need to leave, As in not with you. Excluding you. Without you?" I said ending in a question.

"And?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"This means I want a break, to think things through if you will. I need to decide on whether I want you or Edward." I said calmly

"Well, I hope you choose wisely." He said his eyes showing no emotion.

"Okay?" I said then walked out of the tour bus. I left and headed towards the payphone to get a taxi since I never felt the need to get a cell phone. It wasn't till I was in the cab that I finally thought thing through.

I was not expecting that. I wanted him to fight for me. To fucking fight for me like I knew Edward would do. I wanted him to tell me-no to beg me to choose him. That he would do anything, I don't know just show some emotion. He acted as if what we had-very little- meant nothing, nothing at all to him. I dry wept silently in the back seat of the cab as it drove me home.

* * *

**Matt's POV-Didn't expect that did ya?-**

I just got away from Ryan who was ranting on about Carrots being healthier then milk, as if I care, I don't even eat for fuck's sake. I shook my head and walked up the steps to the bus. I walked in to find Bella facing the opposite wall, it soon changed when the door closed and she twirled around to see me. I noticed that her eyes seemed to get a little bigger, but I brushed it off. I stood there looking at her face that seemed to radiate beauty. I inwardly grinned at how this exquisite woman could be mine. I was brought out of my thoughts when words came out of her mouth.

"I need to go." She said quietly. Okay not to sound rude, but why do I need to know that?

"Cool. Where you going?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. She looked at me stupidly. Why was she looking at me like that?

"I said I need to leave, As in not with you. Excluding you, without you?"She said

"And?" I asked and I could feel my eyebrows knitting together. Why did I need to know that? I think I got the idea that she was going somewhere from the very beginning. Was she leaving me or something?

"This means I want a break, to think things through if you will. I need to decide on whether I want you or Edward." She said calmly which caused my eyes to widen. Fuck, she is really leaving me. No, I do not want to lose her; I fucking swear my dead heart just broke into two-She cannot be serious. I glanced up quickly to see she was waiting for my reply. I had to say something.

"Well, I hope you choose wisely." I said showing no emotion while my mind was screaming at me saying 'Dickweed! Say something. I don't want her to go!'

"Okay?" She said then walked out of the tour bus. Leaving me to my thoughts and my shattered heart, well technically it is not over until she makes a decision. So I still have a chance, right? I sighed. Fuck it- She will choose him, I know she will, they both love each other, I am never going to win shit. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. I dry sobbed and I heard the door open. I probably looked like a broken man. I am a broken man whose life just walked out the door.

**{I was going to end it there, but I haven't uploaded in a while so I decided to make it long.}**

**BPOV:**

It's been Months and I'm back.

**Matt POV:**

It's been Months. The only things I've down were walk around and take unneeded breaths. So in short it was hell, but she's back.

**Edward's POV:**

It's been Forever.

I have been a dead body that was only alive for a second or two these past months; I have missed Bella terribly. I do not know how she could just just do that. She only left a note-only a wretched note, but she's finally come back and I'm awaiting her decision.

**BPOV:**

I walked up to the tour bus where I told Matt to wait for me; I knocked quietly and held my breath as I looked down. He opened up the door and grinned softly at me his eyes a light gold color, but he's smile disappeared when he saw the look on my face. The pained look as I silently begged him not to be nice to me. To be angry and throw things, I wanted; no I needed a reaction, to ease my doubts.

"Can I come in?" I asked my voice painfully low. He nodded and I stepped in and when the door shut I stayed in my position so I was looking at the floor instead of him. I stayed quiet trying to gather the thoughts in my head. I was about to speak when he beat me to it.

"You chose him, didn't you?" He asked his voice breaking.

I looked at him through my eyelashes and I saw something I didn't expect. I expected to see Anger or Nothing at all, but once again, he surprised me. In his honey eyes were sadness, heartbreak, confusion-the list could go on. He stared at me unblinking his face contorted in grief and he literally just fell onto the floor his dry sobs ringing in the air. I watched him as he placed his hands into his arms and tugged at his mahogany hair angrily. I didn't know what to say, but for one thing it reminded me of me, when Edward left me in the forest. I looked down and blinked away the tears threatening to well up. I crouched low and placed myself beside him and just do what anyone would do. Hug him. I hugged him to his sobs stopped and he looked up at me some strands of his hair in his eyes.

"What does he have that I don't?" He asked his voice raspy.

"My heart." I said and he looked back down.

"Did what me and you have-was it nothing to you, nothing at all?" he asked

"It meant something, but while I was away I focused on my love for the both of you. In the end" I began

"Your love for him was more." He said as if it was final and there was no more discussion about it-which was true.

"I'm sorry." I said

"Just answer me one thing Bella." He spoke

"What is it?" I asked as I moved closer to him

"Would you die for me?"

"I'd die for you, would you die for me too?" I asked

"In a heartbeat." He said as he smiled softly

**{Got the dying thing from Black Dresses by The Spill Canvas-While I was writing this the song was playing and when I got to Matt's part it said would you die for me too. So there it is!}**

I hugged him and we just sat there on the floor and talked about the good days when we were like Bestfriend's. We laughed and said things that were on our minds, before we knew it I had to leave.

"I'm assuming you have to tell Edward the news, am I right?" he said his voice breaking the silence as we stood in front of each other, his hands in his dark washed jeans that I'm pretty sure haven't been washed in 2 weeks.

"Yeah;I'll be back though, to get my stuff and all and we'll see each other when we do another tour." I said trying to be optimistic.

"About that, I'm quitting the band-"

"If this is about you and me then-"

"No, I've been meaning to do it for awhile now, but I just haven't gotten around to it. I hope you forgive me."

"Of course."

"Plus I really wanted to travel across the globe, it's something i wanted to do for awhile now and Ryan and Dylan are going to join me. Were going to visit every town, city and village and send you post cards. So it's going to be something."He said softly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well I have to leave so.." I started

"Yeah-Yeah go do your thing Bella" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Bye." I said as I waved and exited the bus and I started to walk to the Cullen's house where I'm meeting Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

I was standing in front of the Cullen's House that they owned here when I immediately began to have doubts. Like what if he didn't want me after all this time. I was arguing with myself when I unconsciously rang the doorbell. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was keeping in and prepared myself. Edward opened the door and his usual neat glamorous designer clothes were gone and in it's place was an Edward I never seen. He was casual, like I go to high school and I'm middle class casual which shocked me, but I covered it up. He wore an American Eagle dark blue polo and his pants were torn, his feet were only covered with socks and I'm guessing he hasn't worn shoes in awhile since his pants were terribly fringed in the back. He hair was messy, messier than usual and he had dark purple circles under his Black eyes showing me he hadn't eaten in awhile. He stepped aside while looking down as id silently motioning me to come in. He closed the door and looked at me pain flowing through his eyes and I knew he probably thought I chose Matt. I grinned which earned me a look of confusion and lept into his unsuspecting arms and kissed him passionately. He responded with as much passion as I did if not more and we both came up for unneeded air and so we could talk.

"You chose me?" He asked

"No, I decided to skip out on both of you and date chucky." I said with a roll of my eyes

He glared at me before grinning and kissing me once more which led to both of us placed in his room and the rest was history;D

The night was long and I loved it. It was nothing I ever experienced before, but now I have to go and get my stuff from the tour bus, which Matt currently occupied.

"It will be okay love, no need to worry, all will be fine." He said as he kissed my forehead and gave me a departing hug.

"Sure, Sure." I said grinning and pecked him quick before taking the Volvo to the Matt's.

When I got there, I was met with an unexpected site, something I wish I never had to see. There was Matt next to a tour bus that was drenched in gasoline and was lighting a match. I hurriedly got out of the car and rand to him.

"What are you doing!" I screeched

"What I should have done a long time ago."He said coldly and he looked at me with his black eyes that were cold and hard. They held nothing , but anger and grief and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. He lit the match and threw the match onto the Bus and it erupted into flames not even seconds after.

"Please don't tell me." I began my voice cracking in the middle knowing he was going to do something I never would of thought he would do. I caused this-I caused Matt to do this and that made it 10x worse.

"MATT!!!" I yelled as he gave me one departing look before he took a step into the burning fire and his screams of pain and anguish filled the air. As soon as it started, it was over and there was nothing left, but ash. I fell to the floor and sobbed, I felt arms embrace me and Edward's smell surround me. I dry sobbed for hours and then something happened. While I was Drying sobbing I felt Venom spill over and fall down my cheeks leaving sparkles in their midst.

**{I was going to end it there, but it didn't seem fair.}**

* * *

It's been a year since Matt died. Matt staged it perfectly, he bended a pole nearby so it seemed as if it hit the pole since the hood was horridly dented and the car was trying to swerve so it landed about 10 feet away from it. Since everything was turned to ash they assumed everyone died and was burned alive. It was broke me inside to see people actually mourning for the rest of the band and I. I can no longer go back into music since I was proclaimed dead, which broke my heart. The Cullen's and I attended Matt's private funeral and we spread the ashes ( we think it was his ashes) out on the pacific ocean so he could travel the world, just like he wanted to do. Me and Edward got married 8 months later since we wanted to 'start over' per say. I go to Matt's grave every once in awhile to tell him how much I miss him and how everything is going. Today was one of those days.

I walked a little until I finally picked a place and sat down on the sand. I looked out onto the ocean and told Matt how much I missed him and how I wished, he could be here with me. I told him how Emmett decided to join football this year and how he actually won a scholarship though he didn't need it and he gave it to some other kid. I told him how Alice and Jasper adopted a human baby with Curly blond hair and electric blue eyes and if you didn't know any better you would think it was their real child. I told him how much I loved him and at the end I got up and began to walk way, but I swear I heard Matt's chuckle when I was about to go from the sand to the blacktop and I heard a voice whisper next to my ear.

_'You have a feather in your hair Bella.' _It said in the familiar voice that I grew to love and the freaky thing is that when I got into my car and looked into the mirror. Their placed upon my head in a tangled mess was a white feather.


End file.
